


Hermione Granger

by amandioka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandioka/pseuds/amandioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Hermione with what she loves best: books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Granger

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zehw04)


End file.
